


Another world waiting

by procoffeinating



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe there is a another world waiting for us, Sixsmith. A better world. And I’ll be waiting for you there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another world waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.

.


End file.
